


The Way It Ended.

by Rinmaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Death of Loved One, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: A poem of Vincent's last moments saying goodbye to Cloud.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Way It Ended.

(Vincent's Thoughts)

As I sit here in the night watching you sleep the blood slowly runs down my side.

I try to stand but fail very soon I will be no more.

You will be free again but as I die I understand I can never be your

lover for you see I merely exist to be a key to the door of darkness, now I have finished my purpose.

I will die and set you free my dear sweet Cloud who loved me.

So fair well my love. What? Oh! Yes one last kiss how could I forget.

Good-bye I love you. (I stand and slowly walk away until I could walk no more at least I landed softly)

Even as I lay here under this tree I see your face smiling at me.

I feel tears then a stricken pain. I close my eyes and all light fades

good-by my Cloud I will always love you forever and always.


End file.
